


Good Boy

by Wolfleap



Series: Dream Team One Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfleap/pseuds/Wolfleap
Summary: Requested Prompt:George treats Dream like a dog (bottom dream, top george)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820743
Comments: 17
Kudos: 478





	Good Boy

Dream takes a peek at George who sat on the opposite side of the bed, scrolling boredly on his phone. He bites his lips, placing both arms down in front of him, trying to hide his hard-on. 

George suddenly looks up and smirks when he catches Dream staring at him. He places his phone gently down on their nightstand.

“Does someone want to play?” George teases, eyes darting downwards to Dream’s crotch. “Come here, Dream.” 

Dream whines and crawls towards George on all fours. George reaches up to his hair, stroking him fondly. “Good boy,” George coos. 

“P-please,” he whines. 

George stops petting him, eyes hardening. “Dog’s don’t speak, do they?” 

Dream shivers at the dominant tone. He shakes his head, looking up at George again, desperation in his eyes.

George grins before pulling Dream closer to him, pressing his lips onto Dream’s softly. They kissed for a half a minute before pulling apart. George reaches forward, grabbing Dream’s dick and begins stroking it slowly. Dream moans at the touch and begins to thrust into his hand, a wet spot starting to form through his shorts.

He hears a ‘tsk’ from George who retracted his hand from him. “George,” he lets out an anguished whine from the loss of contact.

“Dream,” George says in a stern voice. “Dogs can’t speak.” 

Dream dips his head, embarrassed that he had forgotten. 

“Do you want to cum?” 

Dream whips his head up, nodding frantically. 

George smirks. “Only good boys get to cum,” George pulls down his shorts along with his boxers, painstakingly slow. “You’ll have to earn it.” Cold air hits George’s erection. But soon, it’ll feel warm enough. 

Dream stares hungrily at George’s erection but does to move. His eyes darted to look at George’s. 

“Go on,” prompts George.

Dream gets down onto his forearms, dick now directly in front of his face. He gives an experimental lick, from the base to the tip, which George tenses to, before taking the whole length into his mouth. Dream goes down on George. Tears threaten to form as the tip hits the back of his throat. He begins to go up and down, tongue swirling at the same time, which earns him a moan from George. 

“G-good boy,” praises George as he moans to the pleasure. 

After about a minute, he pushes Dream off who looks up at him with red lips, confused. 

George looks at his pretty boy with half lidded, aroused eyes. “Want me to fuck you?” George’s dick twitches from the idea. 

Dream nods again. He starts to hump the bed, trying to relieve some pressure. 

“Stretch yourself, Dreamy,” commands George, eyes staring hungrily at his _pet_. 

Dream puts three fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking it as he pulls down his pants & boxers with his free hand. After it was coated with a decent amount of saliva, Dream spreads his legs, reaching down, he inserts two fingers immediately, pumping in and out and scissoring. 

George leans back, never taking his eyes off Dream. He touches his dick gently. 

Dream moans and whines when he enters three, continuing to pump in and out, getting accustomed to the stretch. 

George moans as he continues touching himself. He starts himself getting close to climaxing but forces himself to stop, gritting his teeth. George doesn’t think he can take much before he cums. 

“Turn around,” George demands, voice husky with arousal. 

Dream does so. He flips onto his stomach, raising his ass and spreading his legs. George kneels behind him, the blunt tip of his dick pressing snugly against his hole, but not enough to go in. Dream whines and pushes his ass towards him, trying to prompt George to fucking him. 

George chuckles. “You’re like a bitch in heat,” he comments before thrusting in harshly. 

Dream cries out in shock and pleasure at the sudden intrusion. He moans brokenly when he finally got what he wanted. George fucks him fast and rough, just the way Dream likes it.

Dream can feel his orgasm pooling at the bottom of his abdomen. He wants to cum so desperately, but he wants to be a good boy for George.

Another hard thrust against his prostate makes Dream cry out, letting out a sluttish moan. He lowers his forehead to the bed, starting to struggle to keep himself up with the immense pleasure and his climax threatening to arrive. 

_I need to cum. I need to cum. I need to cum._

Suddenly George’s mouth was next to his ear. George says in a gruff voice, “Cum for me, Dream.” 

And Dream does. He lets out another moan as he does so, cum staining the hem of his shirt and dirtying his abdomen. A few more thrusts after, George also cums. He groans lowly as warm cum is released into him. 

George pulls out and the two gather their breaths, panting. George pulls Dream down to cuddle with him, both men exhausted as they lay tangled in each other's arms. George kisses Dream’s head softly. 

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my attempt at this prompt... If you don't already know, I have a Wattpad as well, under "Vixenleap". I post my stories on both here and there (but more exclusively on here). I made a one shot collection thing on there where people can give me prompts so I can practice writing smut; and this was one of them. 
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like me do, feel free to comment!  
> I'm pretty open with kinks and whatnot. There's only a few I won't do (such as scat, waterplay, necrophilia). You can comment whatever you want, but no guarantees I'll choose your prompt. 
> 
> Also, should I keep each one shot all in one work or should I make separate works for every one shot?


End file.
